monstermaestrofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:EverBound
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster Maestro Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:MonsterBox page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) You rock!! Pepperpunch (talk) 00:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Where are you getting all the images from? Pepperpunch (talk) 00:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Crew? Do you think it would be fun to create a crew for the people who like to add to the wiki? If I started a crew would you be interested in joining or is that a dumb idea? haha PS, what you're doing with the images is some hardcore dedication. I'll look into seeing if there's an easier way to do it. You're using an iPod right? How do you take pictures of your screen? I'll help out. Pepperpunch (talk) 00:58, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: MonsterBox Field Sure thing, EverBound! Also, I'm working on formatting the Card Collection page so that we've got everything ready for thumbnails. Lemme screw with it for a bit before you edit anything. I'll be saving periodically. Trivolve? We have a section for Evolve in the monsterBox, but should we add one for Trivolve? Check out the Card Collection page It seems pretty big, but I think it's exactly what we want. Lemme know if you've got suggestions. Pepperpunch (talk) 02:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Add Location Found field? It might be useful to add a field at the end of the monster box that says "Location Found." That way when people are looking up a monster, they know where to find it in the game without having to search someplace else. Pepperpunch (talk) 03:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Location Field Perhaps there's a checkbox option we could use in the template? That could get pretty big pretty quick, but it's the first thing that comes to mind. Pepperpunch (talk) 03:45, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Location Field - added Quest Page I added the quest page. You'll find a list of all the quests I've unlocked so far. I'm up to 5-2. Pepperpunch (talk) 03:56, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Nice! I like it! Do you know if there's a way to get rid of the 'posted by' line under the images? And if we can get the image to link to the monster page rather than image view? Pepperpunch (talk) 04:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Gotta head off Dunno what timezone you're in, but it's pretty late on my end and I've got to get up for work tomorrow. Don't bother with relinking the thumbnails right now. I sent a note to the admin to ask if he's got some kind of global setting he can adjust. If not, I can relink the images tomorrow while I piddle around at work. It's been great working with you. I'll be online tomorrow as always, so if you happen to be working on the wiki, our paths will cross. Pepperpunch (talk) 04:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Will Trade Send me a message when you start working on the wiki tonight. I'll trade some cards with you to fill in the gaps. Pepperpunch (talk) 15:21, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Sounds exciting! I've been working on the quest section, so you can browse through there when you have time and give feedback or make adjustments. Let me know when you're done with the image dump Pepperpunch (talk) 01:37, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Updating to admin tonight Hey EverBound! I already recommended you to Kraazg. He picked up my account for adminship because I left him a handful of notes on his page and eventually just asked him to upgrade my permissions haha. If he's not online this evening, I'll go ahead and upgrade your account to admin so that you've got more editing permissions for all the photos you've been submitting. Pepperpunch (talk) 14:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) There you go mate, you are an admin now. Thanks to Pepperpunch for respecting to ask in the first place. Really appreciate all the contributions thus far as I'm new to this wikia thing and was having a hard time setting it up! But I am so glad you guys are here to help. I'll try to upload the remaining thumbnail images of the monster to the cards collections page asap as I cut them out, I have unlocked quite a number of them. =) Kraazg (talk) 14:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC)